


Vuelta a estar ‘juntos’ y a los martes

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [89]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating, Condoms, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Non-Explicit Sex, Safer Sex, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 81] De nueva cuenta para ellos dos, es un martes a la vez.





	Vuelta a estar ‘juntos’ y a los martes

**Author's Note:**

> Es el cumpleaños de los Kaulitz y yo sólo tengo ojos para mi serie GxG...

**Vuelta a estar ‘juntos’ y a los martes**

 

Aquel primer martes de octubre pasó a convertirse _a posteriori_ en un punto crítico tanto para Gustav como para Georgie.

El saldo de aquella tarde fue hacer el amor cinco veces, ducharse juntos y abrazarse bajo el agua hasta que éste se volvió fría, secarse mutuamente, y pasar a la cocina con los dedos entrelazos para después comer dos sándwiches cada uno de queso y pan tostado en mantequilla.

Poco charlaron, poco acordaron, y mucho menos, evitaron verse directamente a los ojos.

Gustav habría querido quedarse hasta el fin de sus días dentro de esas cuatro paredes con Georgie a su lado, pero luego ésta señaló que eran casi las ocho, y que “¿no te espera Bianca?”, que a su vez alertó a Gustav de su móvil abandonado en la chaqueta que había colgado en el perchero de la entrada, y que apenas revisar descubrió con una docena de llamadas perdidas, otro tanto de mensajes, y dos correos de voz en donde le preguntaba dónde estaba uno y si le había ocurrido algo en el otro.

—Deberías irte —murmuró Georgie cuando Gustav volvió a la mesa donde antes se habían sentado frente a frente para comer—. Es tarde, y uhm, seguro que Bianca se pregunta dónde diablos estás…

—De hecho —concedió éste—. Pero no me quiero ir sin antes asegurarme de que estás bien.

—Lo estoy —contestó Georgie con las manos escondidas entre las piernas y los hombros caídos—. O lo estaré apenas pueda procesar todo esto…

—Me puedo quedar…

Georgie apretó los labios. —¿Y Bianca?

—Bianca puede esperar.

—Entonces… —Georgie levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijo a los ojos—. Quédate un rato más.

Retomando sus pasos al dormitorio, Georgie le pidió ayuda para quitar las sábanas y el edredón, los cuales lanzó al piso sin mayor dilación y después se quedó con la vista clavada en el colchón desnudo donde apenas una hora atrás habían hecho el amor con desesperación.

—Dios… —Se cubrió Georgie el rostro con ambas manos, y Gustav se temió que aquello fuera el preludio de otro acceso de llanto, que sumado a los anteriores sería el cuarto. Pero en su lugar, Georgie logró contenerse, y enjugándose el párpado inferior fue como logró recuperar el control de sí misma y volver a su eficiente yo con el que le dio órdenes a Gustav de sacar del armario ropa de cama nueva con la que tender su colchón.

Trabajaron en ello con eficiencia y orden sin estorbarse, un remanente de su tiempo juntos cuando esa labor era el pan de cada día apenas ponían un pie en el suelo al despertar por las mañanas. Georgie se ocupó de la primera sábana y de las almohadas, mientras que Gustav puso su esfuerzo en la segunda sábana y el edredón, haciendo que cayera simétrico a cada lado de la cama y que su superficie quedara tan pareja como para lanzar una moneda y que ésta saltara impelida por la tensión. El toque lo dio Georgie al esponjar las almohadas, y con cuidado dejarlas sobre la cabecera.

—¿En verdad me harás compañía? —Preguntó de pronto, pasándose a sentar en su lado de la cama.

—Sí.

—Ven… —Le invitó a hacer lo mismo, y Gustav se sacó los zapatos cuando vio a Georgie hacer lo mismo. Pronto quedaron los dos brazo con brazo sobre el edredón y la vista fija en el techo—. Oye, Gus…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Soy una mala persona por no sentir culpa? ¿Por estar insensibilizada al dolor que pude ocasionar con… esto?

—Ni idea, pero si tú lo eres, entonces yo también…

—¿En serio?

—Ajá.

Georgie exhaló. —Y eras tú quién más me preocupaba. Si después resultaba que no querías saber de mí después de hoy, eso me habría devastado, y en cambio que Henning se enterara… No sé si siquiera me importa.

—Tengo la impresión de que lo mismo me pasa con Bianca. Ahora mismo debe de estar furiosa porque no he vuelto al piso, porque prometí comprar unas cosas y pasar por ella a su trabajo, y en su lugar tan sólo desaparecí sin más.

—Así que a esto hemos llegado… —Dijo Georgie de pronto, y su comentario provocó que Gustav se girara hacia ella y apreciara el brillo de sus ojos que después se transformó en exceso de humedad y lo corrió por las sienes hasta perderse en su cabello todavía húmedo por el baño.

A pesar de lo inapropiado de su pensamiento, a Gustav le pareció que Georgie lucía tan hermosa como siempre, y el deseo de besarla y hacerla suya una sexta vez (a pesar de que su cuerpo, y en especial su pene ya no podían más) lo abrumó. En su lugar se contentó con extender un brazo en su dirección, y tocarle una mejilla con la palma de su mano. Piel tersa contra piel repleta de callos, y aun así Georgie se fundió en el tacto y el calor y respiró entrecortado por la nariz.

—Gusti… ¿Me amas? Porque yo todavía te amo, pero…

—Te amo —respondió él sin titubeos—. Pero… —«Parece que nunca es suficiente.»

—Seh… —Cerró Georgie los ojos, respirando hondo una vez y luego suspirando—. Debería dejarte ir de una vez por todas.

—Bianca puede esperar.

—No me refería a eso.

—Lo sé.

—Pero deberías marcharte a casa.

—Estoy en casa.

—Oh, Gusti…

Rodando hasta quedar de lado a él, Georgie depositó un beso en su mejilla. —Sé que lo nuestro es real, pero nunca parece ser el momento adecuado para nosotros y… ¿Pensarías lo peor de mí si…?

—¿Si? —Inquirió Gustav, que más o menos tenía nociones de lo que Georgie estaba a punto de proponer.

—¿… si te digo que mataría por tener la oportunidad de disfrutar otro martes así?

—Oh.

—Sé que lo más honesto sería, ya sabes… Dejar a Henning y pedirte que hagas lo mismo con Bianca, y volverlo a intentar… Y después recoger los destrozos cuando una vez más no funcione, pero…

—Eso no lo sabes —replicó Gustav con un ardor que le nacía en la base del estómago—. No puedes sólo decir eso y creerlo sin más.

—Es la experiencia pasada que habla por mí —musitó Georgie—. Y yo ya no… tengo fuerzas… para otro rompimiento así… para perderte… y empezar de cero… pero con una tonelada de bagaje a nuestras espaldas… Es frustrante y no quiero eso… Me niego a empezar los con cimientos de una edificación que una vez más no conducirá a nada…

Al borde de la desesperación y consciente de que un ‘no’ acarrearía la desgracia para ambos, Gustav optó por asentir con boca seca y la garganta constreñida por un puño invisible que le cortaba hasta la respiración.

—En serio deberías de irte —repitió Georgie su petición de antes—, y ya que estamos en eso, yo debería hacer lo mismo. Después de todo, no puedo seguir ignorando las llamadas de Henning…

—Y Bianca debe estarse trepando por las paredes. La dejé plantada, ¿sabes?

—Eres malo.

—El peor —dijo él, atreviéndose a sonreír en vista de que Georgie lo hacía—. Pero no me importa.

Dándose un tiempo máximo de cinco minutos, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo profundo en el que no hizo falta ningún tipo de comunicación más que la del latido de sus corazones acelerados acompasándose a un único ritmo. Luego fue Georgie la que se retiró, y Gustav la imitó, cada uno rodando al extremo opuesto de la cama para darse la espalda y recuperar así un poco de cordura.

Mientras Georgie empacaba un par de cosas en un maletín pequeño que había estado olvidado a los pies de la cama, Gustav fue recuperando una a una sus pertenencias hasta quedar listo para irse. Y sin embargo esperó a Georgie, que no se demoró mucho mientras cogía su abrigo, revisaba las ventanas, y los guiaba a ambos a la salida de su piso.

—¿No te quedarás? —Preguntó Gustav, que sólo hasta entonces descubrió la curiosidad que le despertaba el que Georgie estuviera ahí en pleno martes en lugar de encontrarse en Hamburg.

—No. Se suponía que había venido a pasar la mañana en Magdeburg para encontrarme con mamá a comer, pero ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando me llamó para cancelar. Pensé que de igual modo podía venir a limpiar algo, pero… —Su mirada vagó por la habitación, que continuaba en ese mismo desorden ordenado que se asemejaba a su vida—. Ya ves… Cosas pasan y los planes no se cumplen.

—Franziska también me canceló para ir a almorzar —dijo Gustav, alzando las cejas—. Así que no fue sólo por culpa de Melissa…

Las coincidencias, o mejor dicho, el camino de coincidencias conectadas entre sí para que aquel encuentro se diera le maravillaron a la vez que le produjeron terror. Estaban destinados a ser, de eso estaba seguro, él y Georgie, pero, ¿era eso en realidad o su mente le estaba jugando bromas? Peor aún, ¿era aquel su mecanismo de defensa para lidiar con una situación en donde la suerte no estaba a su favor? Hablar de un destino, cuando quizá el azar era lo único que estaba implicado…

—Cualesquiera que fueran sus razones para cancelarnos —dijo Georgie, interrumpiendo sus lúgubres pensamientos—, me alegro que así fuera.

—Igual yo —admitió Gustav, sintiendo una calidez especial inundarle el pecho y extenderse a sus extremidades.

La despedida a la que se entregaron fue corta y concisa, con un corto beso en los labios y una mirada de añoranza que hablaba de amor y distancias, pero también de esperanza. Georgie prometió ser ella quien mantuviera el contacto, y Gustav asintió, incapaz de más por el momento.

Su último adiós acabó por ser cada uno detrás del volante de su vehículo, y Georgie fue la primera en salir del estacionamiento subterráneo y perderse entre el escaso tráfico que todavía había a esas horas. Gustav le siguió, y por largos segundos observó su automóvil hasta que las luces traseras se confundieron con la del resto de los conductores.

Sólo entonces parpadeó, y en ello reventó la burbuja en la cual habían vivido los dos protegidos durante las casi últimas doce horas en las que se habían escondido del mundo.

Gustav se debatió entre ir directo a su departamento o llamar a Bianca antes y avisarle que iba en camino, pero su novia decidió por él al llamarle otra vez y en esta ocasión Gustav contestó la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Es todo lo que piensas decir?! ¡Joder contigo, Gustav Schäfer! —Le riñó Bianca, y el baterista se mantuvo inmutable mientras ponía la llamada en altavoz y colocaba el teléfono sobre el tablero de mandos—. ¡¿Es que puedes hacerte acaso una idea de lo preocupada que estoy?!

—Lo siento…

La línea crepitó, y después Bianca le regaló un suspiro largo y forzado. —Ok, lo sientes, genial… Simplemente genial… Gustav lo siente y eso lo arregla todo en el mundo, menos mal, ¿eh?

—Pasó algo, ¿vale? Un imprevisto, créeme.

—Bien, te creo, pero tendrás que contármelo apenas cruces la puerta de entrada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

Finalizando su llamada, Gustav se concentró en manejar a la par que ensayaba diálogos de lo que podría o no contarle a Bianca. Por descontado quedaba fuera el mencionar a Georgie y a las horas que habían retozado haciendo el amor en la cama de la bajista, aunque quizá de ese enunciado lo único que sobraba era la primera parte… «O tal vez le digo ya la verdad y ya está», pensó Gustav esbozando una sonrisa de maniaco. «Se lo digo, peleamos, terminamos, ella se muda y luego… Nada, porque Georgie no dijo nada de hacer lo mismo con Henning y eso me coloca en…»

—De nuevo en nada —masculló Gustav apretando con fuerza el volante entre sus manos. Bufando, Gustav frenó de golpe ante un semáforo en rojo y de nuevo se tuvo que forzar conscientemente a manejar con precaución y a bajar de la nube en la que parecía sumergido, flotando en el aire y sin visión más allá de la punta de su nariz.

Atrapado en una situación que no parecía tener una salida aparente, Gustav optó por ceñirse a la verdad tanto como le fuera posible, y fue así como apenas llegar a su piso y ser cuestionado por Bianca de su paradero, le narró a ésta una versión alterada de su día:

—Fui al piso de Georgie a regar sus plantas y me la encontré ahí. Comimos sándwiches de queso, y…

La mortificación que Bianca llevaba grabada en el rostro se matizó, aunque no por ello desapareció del todo. —¿Y después?

—Vimos un par de películas y charlamos.

—¿Y por qué demonios no contestaste tu teléfono? Pudiste haberme avisado.

—No me pasó por la cabeza. Lo tenía en silencio, y el tiempo se nos fue volando.

—Uhm, supongo que… es plausible, y uhm… —Enfurruñada por la manera en la que Gustav se conducía sin culpa alguna mientras ella había hecho un berrinche injustificado dadas las circunstancias, Bianca se cruzó de brazos y encogió un hombro—. Vale pues, ¿y de qué hablaron?

Ahí cambió la expresión de Gustav, que frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. —Es privado.

—Pero-…

—No me atrevería a ventilar lo que Georgie me contara en secreto a nadie, tú incluida.

—Porque son mejores amigos y todo eso, yada-yada; yo soy la que está metiendo la nariz en lo que no le incumbe —masculló Bianca, actuando como una cría de doce años en lugar de la mujer adulta que era, y el cambio provocó repelencia en Gustav, que se retrajo un paso hacia atrás por inercia—. Ya, me ha quedado claro en qué segundo puesto me pone eso.

—Oye, no seas así… A ti también te molestaría si hablara de nuestras cosas con alguien más, y sabes que por respeto no lo haría. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—Obvio, porque somos pareja, y nuestros asuntos no le incumben a nadie, pero hay una gran diferencia entre tu novia y tu amiga, por muy ‘la mejor amiga’ que sea —remarcó Bianca con comillas en el aire y actitud desafiante—. Y francamente, Gustav, ya me está hartando un poco esto.

El baterista se tensó. —¿Ah sí?

—Pues sí —afirmó Bianca con convicción—. Y ya lo dije.

Su pelea acabó con Bianca enfilando en dirección a su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo, dejando a Gustav incrédulo por cómo se habían dado los hechos. Por un lado, se había salvado de pagar con creces su indiscreción, pero por el otro todavía tenía que lidiar con aquel repentino rencor hacia Georgie que de pronto Bianca había revelado tener.

—Joder, lo que faltaba —gruñó para sí, decidido a no ser él quien pidiera disculpas de nuevo.

Plantándose en el sofá de la sala, Gustav encendió el televisor y se dedicó las siguientes dos horas a ver una película en blanco y negro que para nada atrajo su atención, pero que al menos sirvió para distraer su mente a otros asuntos.

Concretamente, hacia derroteros que iban de lo sensual a lo catastrófico, desde escenas nítidas de lo que habían hecho él y Georgie horas atrás, hasta el hipotético escenario en donde Bianca o Henning se enteraban de lo ocurrido y se armaba la tercera guerra mundial. «Y de nuevo, con Alemania de por medio», bromeó Gustav, riendo entre dientes por su chiste de mal gusto.

Menos mal que habían tenido tiempo de ducharse y que el jabón de Georgie era neutral igual al que Gustav tenía a su bello, porque Bianca había demostrado con la convivencia tener un olfato excepcional, y ni él ni su estoicismo hubieran salido bien parados si ésta olisqueaba en su dirección y detectaba el perfume de otra mujer en su piel.

Así fuera Georgie y él le hubiera jurado que la consoló por el fallecimiento de algún miembro cercano de su familia, estaba ciento por ciento convencido de que antes Bianca le cruzaría el rostro con las uñas antes que tragarse su patética mentira.

Hundiéndose en el sofá, Gustav procuró mantenerse en calma, pero apenas su resolución dio muestras de estar funcionando fue que en su bolsillo vibró su teléfono, y al revisar de quién era ese nuevo mensaje, descubrió que se trataba de Georgie.

“Ya estoy en Hamburg, sana y salva. Gracias por lo de hoy. Nos vemos después.”

Tres oraciones cortas que a simple vista no daban la impresión de encerrar ningún mensaje oculto, pero que a los ojos de Gustav contaban por completo una historia diferente. De lo primero se alegraba, que después de todo Georgie iba a viajar por su cuenta hasta otra ciudad y a veces en la Autobahn había otros conductores desquiciados que no medían sus distancias o se negaban a disminuir la velocidad en las curvas y la probabilidad de un accidente no era de cero como a él le hubiera gustado. La segunda frase era más críptica, pero no por ello carecía de valor. «Y al menos no está disgustada», razonó Gustav mientras paladeaba aquellas cinco palabras y las repetía para sí una y otra vez. Podía ser que él estuviera leyendo entre líneas más de lo debido, pero Gustav quería creer que al menos de momento, Georgie no sentía remordimientos por lo que habían hecho y esa era su manera de comunicárselo. La última oración era también la más corta y sobre la cual él centraba sus ilusiones.

“Nos vemos después” era una frase que hablaba de una próxima ocasión, que sin tiempo o espacio definido para llevarse a cabo era apenas una promesa vacía a la espera de que uno de los dos le diera forma, pero… Seguía contando como algo, y era ese _algo_ a lo que Gustav se aferraba.

Suspirando quedamente, Gustav alzó la vista y con ello se elevaron también las comisuras de sus labios. Había un cierto toque esperanzador en aquel mensaje que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago como sólo Georgie sabía hacerlo, y Gustav planeaba disfrutar de aquella sensación tanto como le fuera posible… Lo que en tiempo real no duró más de treinta segundos, pues fue entonces cuando Bianca decidió salir de su exilio autoimpuesto, y con pies pesados se acercó al sofá donde él reposaba.

Cautelosa de movimientos, Bianca caminó descalza hasta Gustav y se arrodilló frente a sus piernas, pasando después a apoyar el mentón en una de sus rodillas y a mirarle desde ahí con ojos rojos por el llanto.

—Yo… Lo siento —susurró al cabo de un largo minuto en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. Me… Me extralimité montando esa escenita de celos antes, ¿vale? Pero al menos sé admitir cuándo la he cagado, y ésta es una de esas ocasiones, así que espero que al menos sepas apreciar mi buena voluntad.

—¿Y si no lo hago el malo del cuento soy yo? —Gruñó Gustav, que a pesar de todo todavía no se sentía con ánimos de ponerle punto final a su pelea y terminar con el cabreo que llevaba bullendo en las venas.

Era una soberana idiotez, Gustav lo sabía, pero quería pelear con Bianca por el simple hecho de que así al menos el enojo pasaría a suplantar a la culpa (o al remedo de culpa que él podía sentir) y no tendría que ahondar más en un tema que de momento le era en extremo sensible.

No era justo con Bianca, eso también lo comprendía el baterista, pero era la única estrategia que se le ocurría a Gustav para cubrir con una cortina de humo lo que él no quería revelar. Y antes prefería un asalto de gritos y reclamos que admitir sus faltas y pagar la penitencia correspondiente.

Y no era porque Gustav temiera perder a Bianca (no del todo al menos) sino porque no quería ser el que se lanzara primero a lo desconocido y que al final fuera Georgie la que con pies helados se arrepintiera y diera marcha atrás. Mezquino como podía ser en sus peores facetas, Gustav tampoco quería estar solo, y Bianca había demostrado ser una muy buena compañía en el ínterin entre uno y otro periodo en el que él y Georgie estuvieran juntos… Que dicho tal cual sonaba fatal, y le agriaba la saliva, pero era lo que había y lo prefería por serle lo más conocido.

Ajena a su conflicto interno, Bianca le apretó un muslo con cariño. —No, pero… —Frunciendo el ceño, Bianca le encaró—. ¿Entiendes al menos por qué actué como lo hice? ¿El porqué de mis celos?

—¿Esos fueron celos? —Inquirió Gustav, que acostumbrado a sus arranques de ira y deseos de machacar, no había pensado jamás que hubiera otra clase de celos diferentes a los suyos.

Un tic provocó que Bianca torciera los labios de una esquina. —Bueno, sí… Es obvio, ¿no?

—No lo sé —admitió Gustav en voz baja—. Yo no pensé que tú sentirías celos por…

—¿Por Georgie? —Suspiró Bianca con cansancio—. Pues sí. Sorpresa, supongo… —Masculló con bochorno—. Había sido capaz de enmascararlos por tanto tiempo que hasta creí que los había suprimido, pero al parecer me equivoqué y por mucho, ¿eh?

—Vaya… —Venciendo el rechazo inicial que hasta entonces había dominado el resto de sus emociones, Gustav posó una de sus manos sobre las de Bianca, y ésta relajó su apostura—. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

—Lo sé, uhm, y no es para nada tu culpa. Yo sabía desde un principio que ustedes dos eran casi como hermanos, y el que me clarificaras dónde estribaba la diferencia debió haber sido la mayor señal para mí de lo fútil que sería ponerme celosa por su relación, pero… —Bianca se encogió de hombros—. Es normal, supongo… Así debió de haberse sentido aquella novia tuya, ¿no?

Gustav se mordió la carne interna de la mejilla y a duras penas habló. —Nunca pensé en ello…

—Mira —dijo Bianca con las facciones decaídas y un agotamiento patente en cada pequeña acción suya, desde sus labios en un leve puchero hasta el hundimiento de su mentón en la rodilla de Gustav—, no quiero pelear por una bobada como ésta. Estoy dispuesta a admitir que exageré en mis reacciones y que no tenía ningún derecho de exigirte que traicionaras la confianza de Georgie para satisfacer mi curiosidad, pero a cambio tú tendrás que hacer lo propio, y comprometerte a no hacer eso nunca más. No puedes ni imaginar lo preocupada que estaba cuando no contestaste el teléfono después de las primeras cinco llamadas, y conforme fue transcurriendo la tarde…

Fue el turno de Gustav de mostrarse arrepentido por su comportamiento. —Mi error, lo sé, pero el tiempo se nos fue volando.

—Un mensaje de que estabas sano y salvo habría bastado…

—Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

Ocultando el tic nervioso que la traicionó cuando escuchó ‘la próxima vez’, Bianca se hizo espacio entre las piernas de Gustav y lo abrazó con fuerza en torno a la cintura y pegando sus torsos juntos hasta quedar cara a cara a escasos centímetros de distancia. —¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Muy bien.

Y así, llegó a su fin la peor pelea que como pareja hubieran tenido hasta el momento.

 

Gustav se pasó el resto de la semana yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá como un fantasma al que las preocupaciones de su vida mundana todavía no le hubieran permitido ponerse a descansar.

Con el móvil en la mano, Gustav revisaba su bandeja de mensajes a la espera de alguno de Georgie (después de todo, ella se había comprometido a establecer el contacto primero) y poco le importaba si era en la fila del supermercado, en el cine mientras él y Bianca veían una película de estreno, durante su almuerzo con unos amigos, y en la cama antes de irse a dormir. Pero sin importar el lugar, Georgie continuaba sin dar señales de vida más allá de un estatus que hablaba de una última conexión apenas minutos atrás.

Convencido de que tenía que respetar su decisión de ser ella quien rompiera el muro de silencio que se había alzado entre los dos, Gustav se centró entonces en sus pasatiempos y vida familiar, pasando así sus mañanas en el gimnasio y ensayando batería hasta acabar agotado y bañado en sudor, y las tardes de visita con Franziska un día sí y el otro también, puesto que su hermana le habló de sus planes de instalar repisas en el estudio del segundo piso, y Gustav se ofreció de buena gana para ayudarle.

—Quién dijera que serías tan habilidoso con el taladro —dijo Franziska la tarde del viernes cuando al regresar a su casa se topó a Gustav dándole los toques finales a su proyecto y a punto de declararlo como terminado.

—Deberías tenerme más fe con las labores manuales —respondió Gustav con una media sonrisa socarrona—, que después de todo siempre fui yo el que hizo las reparaciones menores cuando todavía vivíamos con mamá y papá.

—Cierto… Nadie era mejor que tú con temas de plomería, y todavía recuerdo esa vez que lograste desatascar la coladera del lavamanos con un simple gancho de la ropa y le ahorraste a mamá los cincuenta euros que le quería cobrar el abusivo del plomero.

—A los hechos me remito…

Terminando de montar los estantes, Gustav barrió el piso para eliminar cualquier rastro de polvo que pudiera haber caído al piso, y fue entonces cuando Franziska subió trayendo consigo dos tazas de cappuccino, de las cuales le dio una a Gustav, que aceptó agradecido. Apenas estaban a octubre, pero el frío se hacía notar, y nada era más reconfortante que una bebida caliente para reconfortarle el cuerpo.

—Te ha quedado genial —admiró Franziska el trabajo de Gustav mientras hacía planes de qué colocar sobre las repisas, que en su mayoría consistiría en libros, pero también en una serie de figuritas de colección hechas de porcelana y de temática de cuentos de hadas a las que se había hecho aficionada en los últimos años.

Gustav la escuchó a medias, y pagó caro su error cuando Franziska le preguntó su opinión respecto a algo que no había captado del todo y al darse cuenta de su distracción le riñó.

—¿Debo preocuparme por ti? —Preguntó con cautela, y Gustav denegó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada.

—Pero-…

—Franny —le advirtió él—, estoy de maravilla, en serio. No empieces, que no quiero una repetición del mes pasado.

—Hey, sólo preguntaba para cerciorarme de que así fuera… Es un cambio agradable verte más feliz que en septiembre, pero todavía podrías estar mejor.

«Claro», ironizó él para sí, «y Georgie podría llamar y terminar con este suplicio, pero no es así como funcionan las cosas entre nosotros dos.» En lugar de sincerarse con Franziska, Gustav se escudó detrás de un pretexto por demás beneficioso para sí, aunque de ello todavía no tenía conocimiento.

—Ya, es que… He hecho algunos cambios en mi vida. Después de todo, quizá sí fue el cambio de locación y de clima lo que contribuyó a mi bajada de ánimo. Del soleado LA al nuboso Magdeburg, y luego con la presión del disco… Pero ya estoy mejor. —‘Mejor’, en lugar de ‘bien’, porque así no se comprometía a resultados exitosos que después volvieran para morderle el trasero.

—Menos mal, que con mamá hablamos de la posibilidad, tú sabes —le dedicó una mirada cargada de intenciones—, de recomendarte a algún especialista a quien pudieras ver y con quien charlar te resultara más fácil que con nosotros.

—¿Un psicólogo? —Alzando las cejas, Gustav bajó la taza de la que planeaba beber y esperó expectante a que su hermana elaborara mejor su argumento.

—Algo así… No tendría por qué ser uno de esos psicólogos con un diván donde debas dejarte caer como mujer victoriana, o con aspecto de Sigmund Freud y mil títulos distintos en la pared, pero una colega de Frederick en su oficina tiene una prima que va con un terapeuta que la ha ayudado con el duelo de perder a un ser querido.

—Espera, espera… —Le paró Gustav los pies antes de que Franziska pasara de sugerir a concertarle una cita para el lunes siguiente—. ¿La prima de Frederick que perdió un ser querido que era colega de…?

—No importa el parentesco —le atajó su hermana—, sino que el especialista al que acudió era más de un tipo informal que se adecuaba a sus necesidades y al que no tenía que referirse como ‘mi doctor’, que a veces eso es lo que impide buscar ayuda.

—Oh, Franny, pero yo no necesito ayuda —dijo Gustav, pronunciando con cuidado cada sílaba y procurando no demostrar el fastidio que le provocaba el que le trataran como un inválido mental—. Estoy mejor, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero-…

—Y a mí esos rollos de hablarle de mi vida a un completo desconocido no me van en lo absoluto.

—Ya, y tampoco hablarlo con nosotros —le recordó su hermana con firmeza—. Hasta a mí me has hecho a un lado, y si te soy honesta no me da la impresión de que hables con Bianca de tus problemas personales.

—No, pero… Uhm… —Gustav hesitó unos segundos antes de cambiar su tono de voz y revelarla a Franziska un detalle que ésta interpretaría tal como era—. Hablo con Georgie. Cuando podemos. Porque ella también… Y es quien mejor me comprende.

—Oh…

Tomándose un instante para procesar lo que Gustav le acababa de contar, Franziska asintió para sí y después se acercó a Gustav. Prodigándole una caricia en la mejilla, fue entonces cuando emitió su veredicto final.

—Me alegro por ustedes.

—Me da miedo preguntar en qué piensas…

—Entonces no lo hagas. A mí me basta al menos que tengas a alguien en quien apoyarte, y tratándose de Georgie sé que estás en buenas manos y ella igual.

—Ay, Franny… —Disfrutando de la caricia que los dedos suaves y finos de Franziska le hacían recordar un periodo de infancia que ya casi creía olvidado, Gustav se descubrió deseando falanges con las yemas endurecidas, casi agrietadas por el uso constante de las cuerdas de un bajo.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Georgie? —Franziska deslizó su mano más atrás y le pellizco el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Noticias recientes?

—No.

—¿Pero las estás esperando?

—Sí.

—Ay, Gusti…

—Pero estoy seguro que se comunicará antes del martes. Ya verás.

—Ustedes dos y sus martes —rió Franziska con picardía ante el leve tinte rojizo que bañó el rostro de Gustav.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Lo supe siempre, incluso desde antes que la encontrara en aquel armario y sin su blusa.

—Eres peor de cotilla que mamá en esas cosas.

—Soy _mejor_ que mamá —declaró su hermana con orgullo—. Y es por eso que Frederick sufre tanto por no poder esconder sus dulces de mazapán en esta casa sin que yo dé con ellos antes de veinticuatro horas.

—Terrible, eres terrible —sonrió Gustav, y su hermana le pagó con un gesto similar.

—Pero sé que así me adoras… Así que ya que has terminado aquí, vamos abajo y veamos qué otra cosilla más puedes hacer por mí a cambio del privilegio de tener ocupadas tus manos y distraer así tu mente.

Convencido de que su hermana lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo en ese aspecto, Gustav la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y asintió.

La idea le encantaba.

 

Gustav soportó dos días más a base de distraerse y mantenerse ocupado reparando aquí, saliendo por allá, y procurando ser un buen novio para Bianca, quien atribuía su repentino cambio de ánimo a la pelea que habían tenido antes y disfrutaba de ese nuevo Gustav más feliz y relajado con el que se podía estar en la misma habitación sin sentir que el aire se cargara de electricidad.

El mismo Gustav no sabía a qué atribuir la felicidad que de pronto le embargaba y le hacía sonreír por cualquier cosa a la menor oportunidad. A pesar de que el clima estaba adentrándose cada vez más a un otoño lluvioso en extremo y con escasas horas de luz, él seguía manteniendo su expresión relajada y optimismo por el futuro inmediato que le esperaba.

No fue sino hasta que analizó con detenimiento su convicción de tener noticias de Georgie antes del martes que dio con una respuesta, y fue tan intensa la sensación de satisfacción que lo invadió, que Gustav se quedó con ambos brazos elevados en el aire, sus baquetas afianzadas fuertemente entre sus dedos, la frente y espalda bañados en sudor, y el corazón latiéndole como desbocado mientras el ruido de su batería moría poco a poco y la repentina epifanía que lo había atacado se cimentaba en su interior.

Mientras se limpiaba el sudor que le corría por el rostro con un brazo, Gustav sonrió grande y amplio ante la certeza de un martes con Georgie que estaba a la vuelta de unas cuantas horas más.

Y no era como si de pronto hubiera desarrollado poderes de premonición o pudiera leer el futuro igual que lo haría un vidente, sino la simple realización de que así sería, porque su encuentro de la semana pasada había destapado de nueva cuenta la caja de Pandora en la que se empecinaban en esconder sus sentimientos por el otro y que no podía contenerlos por periodos prolongados, pero Gustav _sabía_ , y eso era lo único que contaba.

Fue por ello que aquel lunes se lo tomó con calma, y preparando una comida de tres platos con postre incluido recibió a Bianca cuando ésta volvió de su trabajo con los pies cansados y largos bostezos por el suplicio que le había representado levantarse temprano luego de dos días de descanso.

Juntos comieron y mantuvieron una conversación efervescente en la que hubo risas y excelente humor, juntos también lavaron la vajilla y limpiaron la cocina al terminar, y por último, juntos se sentaron frente al televisor a ver una de las series que Bianca seguía por televisión y que estaba a tres capítulos de su cierre de temporada. Era un drama médico de esos que se centraban más en la vida de los doctores y sus pacientes que en los diagnósticos y las enfermedades que atendían (en opinión de Gustav, un muermo total; él prefería acción o fantasía antes que eso), pero uno que Bianca no se perdía sin importar nada, y que Gustav veía con ella a falta de algo mejor por hacer.

Y en medio del episodio, con dos pacientes graves, un romance a punto de romperse por culpa de un tercero en discordia, líos legales por una demanda a mala práctica y una escena de cama ridícula (de nuevo, según el criterio de Gustav), fue que el teléfono del baterista vibró en su bolsillo y éste sintió un estallido de endorfinas en el organismo.

A pesar de tener a Bianca rodeada con su brazo dominante y acurrucada en su regazo mientras mantenía la vista clavada en la pantalla y en el drama que ahí se desarrollaba, Gustav se las arregló para extraer el móvil con su mano no dominante y revisar en la bandeja de entrada que sus predicciones se habían hecho realidad.

Y en efecto, ahí estaba el nombre de Georgie seguido de un mensaje corto: “Mañana estaré en Magdeburg. ¿Tienes tiempo para mí? ¿Digamos a eso de mediodía?”

“Siempre”, escribió él letra por letra con extremo cuidado y un fuerte martilleo en el pecho que amenazaba con convertirse en una taquicardia en toda regla. “¿En tu piso?”

“En mi piso”, respondió Georgie en tiempo récord, y el pitido alertó a Bianca, que distraída por su programa preguntó quién era sin mucho interés.

—Es Georgie —respondió Gustav sin inmutarse—. Mañana viene a la ciudad y nos reuniremos.

—¿Harán algo en particular?

—No lo sé todavía…

—Ah, genial. Sólo avisa si llegarás tarde.

—Ok.

—Y salúdala de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

Centrando su atención de vuelta en el televisor, Gustav continuó escribiendo como si nada, sin una pizca de remordimiento por la charla en apariencia inocente que mantenía con Georgie mientras su novia reposaba en su regazo y o se enteraba de lo que ocurría bajo sus narices.

En otro momento, bajo otra mentalidad, Gustav se habría sentido como basura por engañarla de una manera tan desalmada, pero la necesidad que sentía por Georgie superaba cualquier otra emoción y ahogaba el ruido de fondo en el que se había convertido la culpa.

Y sin siquiera proponérselo, en ello desplazó Gustav a Bianca a segundo término en su mente y posicionó a Georgie sobre un pedestal.

A su juicio, el sitio que por derecho le correspondía.

 

Al día siguiente Gustav despertó sin necesidad de ninguna alarma, y ya de pie preparó un regio desayuno para él y Bianca, siendo ésta última la que más disfrutó de la torre de waffles con la que el baterista presentó la mesa servida. Además había jugo fresco de naranja, café recién colado, y rebanadas de un melón que por casualidad encontró éste en la alacena.

—Esta mañana te has levantado de buen humor según veo —dijo Bianca a su vez de excelente talante, contagiada por Gustav, que desde su asiento daba la impresión de ser el hombre más feliz del planeta.

—Algo así —respondió, restándole importancia a la luz casi enceguecedora que emanaba de él.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—De maravilla.

—¿Es porque verás a Georgie hoy? —Preguntó Bianca con un cierto tono del que Gustav debería aprender de prevenirse, pero extasiado como estaba, Gustav se limitó a asentir.

—Entre otras cosas —murmuró con la boca llena—. Es agradable cuando no llueve, ¿no crees?

—Seh…

Y para confirmar sus palabras, el cielo de Magdeburg se mostraba en su mayoría despejado de las nubes grises que eran comunes para la temporada. Gustav estaba seguro que era obra del cambio climático y que en realidad no era motivo de celebración, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde su sitio tenía una vista privilegiada hacia una de las ventanas, y el cielo azul y límpido (al menos la porción sobre cual fijaba su vista) le parecía lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en un largo tiempo.

—Bueno, cariño, no todos podemos quedarnos en casa mirando el horizonte sin mayores preocupaciones, así que me marcho —dijo Bianca, rompiendo la concentración que Gustav mantenía en el aire, y acercándose a él para besarlo—. ¿Estarás para la hora de la cena?

—Ajá.

—No olvides sacar la basura cuando bajes. ¿Te encargo lavar mi plato y mi vaso? Jo, ya se me hizo un poco tarde —murmuró Bianca lo último para sí, y Gustav abandonó su comida a medias para ayudarla a buscar sus llaves, colocarle después el abrigo encima, y despedirse una segunda vez frente a la puerta después de desearle un buen día en la oficina.

La estampa perfecta de armonía conyugal a pesar de que ni en el dedo de Bianca o el de Gustav hubiera un anillo que simbolizara su compromiso… O mejor dicho, una estampa _casi_ perfecta, que de pasada Gustav se encargó de romper por el centro cuando apenas cinco minutos después salió por la puerta de su departamento y abandonó la tibieza y comodidad que reinaba en su interior para ir en pos de Georgie y el caos que traía consigo a la vida de ambos.

La misma Georgie que le había enviado un mensaje a eso de las siete anunciando que ya estaba en camino y que calculaba estar en Magdeburg a eso de las diez treinta, adelantando entonces su cita y acrecentando con ello la excitación de su encuentro. Además de ese mensaje, Georgie también había agregado un postdata claro y conciso: “Condones. Y borra esto”, lo que Gustav hizo al instante para cubrir sus huellas.

Manejando con un destino en mente, Gustav no se demoró en estacionarse frente a una farmacia, y con lentes oscuros y gorra calada hasta las cejas, se dirigió directo al pasillo tres donde sabía bien que encontraría lo que buscaba. Después de todo era donde se surtía una vez al mes para comprar los que utilizaba con Bianca, y aunque bien habría podido echar mano de los que todavía le quedaban en el cajón de su mesita de noche (un paquete de nueve, que dudaba mucho que él y Georgie pudieran acabarse como en los viejos tiempos, que ya no eran ningún par de adolescentes hormonales y su tiempo de recuperación era mayor), la simple idea de hacer eso le parecía de muy mal gusto… Por no hablar de que se arriesgaba a hacer una estupidez que a la larga corría el riesgo de salir a la luz ante Bianca, y de momento prefería ahorrarse el mal trago.

Así que condones. Muchos condones. Condones variados. Gustav no hesitó en echar en su canasta de compra una caja de cada tipo y tres frascos diferentes de lubricante (uno natural, otro con sensación, y el último de coco, su favorito personal), además de un aceite para masajes al que seguro le encontrarían uso.

Gustav sabía que ser adultos responsables incluía el no escatimar en el área de los anticonceptivos, que después de todo un bebé a esas alturas de sus vidas no era una catástrofe, pero tampoco era deseado, y mucho menos en esas circunstancias por demás complicadas en las que se encontraban, pero aquel pensamiento no contribuía al desagrado que le producía estar en idénticas condiciones que Henning en términos de hacer el amor con Georgie con una barrera de por medio. Gustav extrañaba esos días en que Georgie tomaba la píldora y en lo fácil que era prescindir de los preservativos, pero a la vez entendía los motivos de la bajista para no hacerlo más y los respetaba, no que por ello estuviera contento con el arreglo que tenían. A fin de cuentas, era para protección de ambos, quienes con parejas también tenían que velar por su salud y la de otra persona más.

«Y sería una puta hipocresía pasar de los condones con Georgie pero negarme a no usarlos con Bianca», razonó Gustav para sí respecto al tema mientras recordaba algunas discusiones pasadas en las que su novia había sugerido realizarse estudios médicos y después pasar a otro método anticonceptivo. Bianca había llegado tan lejos como agendar una cita con su doctor para ver la posibilidad del implante subdermal, pero Gustav le había dejado bien claro que él iba a seguir utilizando condones porque así era su preferencia. Bianca por supuesto lo había entendido como una señal de desconfianza, como si ella fuera capaz de cometer la vileza de embarazarse a espaldas suyas y después aprovecharse de su fama y dinero para forzarlo a pagar la manutención del bebé o algo así, y aquello había derivado en una amarga pelea de la que a duras penas se habían recuperado después de hablarlo con calma y decidido (aunque a regañadientes) que se mantendrían tal como estaban con condones, independientemente de si Bianca optaba o no por su cuenta algún otro tipo de anticonceptivo. Un acuerdo por demás razonable, pero que se quedó entre ambos clavado como una espina imposible de desalojar.

Apartando aquello de su mente, Gustav se dirigió a la caja a pagar, y se alivió al ver que quien lo atendía era una mujer mayor, que impasible escaneó cada uno de sus productos sin emitir comentario alguno, y por ello fue que el baterista compró dos barras de chocolate, una para Georgie y otra para la empleada, que sonrió encantada por el pequeño detalle cuando se lo entregó.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor —le deseó a Gustav, y éste se rascó la punta de la nariz.

—Igualmente —dicho con una sonrisa sincera y contagiosa.

Cargando su voluminosa bolsa de compra, Gustav se subió a su automóvil y consultó la hora. Todavía faltaba rato para que Georgie llegara, seguro todavía estaba en la Autobahn, así que Gustav decidió esperarla en su piso, seguro de que a la bajista no le molestaría en lo absoluto.

Una vez ahí, Gustav dejó sus pertenencias, bolsa de condones incluida, sobre la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala-comedor, y con total soltura se sirvió un vaso de agua y se dispuso a esperar.

Y esperar fue lo que hizo por exactamente cinco minutos antes de que un sueño profundo se apoderara de él y lo hiciera recostar en el sofá de tres plazas y cayera súpitamente dormido. Un momento Gustav estaba viendo el televisor con los párpados pesados y al siguiente roncaba con una mano metida en los pantalones y ajeno a su entorno.

Así fue como lo encontró Georgie cuando llegó casi una hora después, y enternecida por la visión de Gustav dormido y esperando por ella, soltó a Maxi de su correa y le permitió correr libre y saltar al regazo del baterista, que al instante despertó con un ‘ohpm’ cuando el pequeño perro le aplastó el estómago.

—¡Maxi! Pero qué-… —Dando con Georgie en el vestíbulo mientras ésta se despojaba de su abrigo, un maletín de viaje y zapatos, Gustav se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se talló los ojos—. Jo, creo que me quedé dormido…

—¿Tú crees? —Le chanceó la bajista, una mano contra el muro buscando apoyo mientras con la otra se desanudaba las correas de sus zapatos—. ¿Hace rato que me esperabas?

—No mucho —respondió Gustav sin mirar el reloj, porque de haberlo hecho su contestación habría sido más sobre las líneas de ‘demasiado’, pero claro, cuando Georgie no estaba a su lado, el tiempo que transcurría hasta su siguiente encuentro siempre le parecía _demasiado_ —. ¿Cómo estuvo el tráfico?

—Pesado para un martes en la mañana, así que espero que en la tarde sea mejor.

—¿Te irás temprano?

Georgie le miró por debajo de sus pestañas con cautela por la respuesta que estaba a punto de darle. —Se lo prometí a Henning, que estaría para la hora de la cena. No puedo fallarle.

—Oh.

—Él cree que vengo a verte a ti, pero también a almorzar con mamá.

—¿Verás a Melissa?

—No. Pero él piensa que sí y que es para recompensar por su falla de la semana pasada. Si supiera que mamá en realidad está en Loitsche no habría parado de insistir en que este viaje de tres horas era una soberana tontería.

—Menos mal que es de Tom de quien desconfía, ¿eh? —Buscó Gustav bromear con Georgie, pero la bajista le dedicó una mirada de resentimiento que lo decía todo.

—Y por alguna extraña razón, desde que volvimos de LA también de ti —dijo sin preámbulos, avanzando en su dirección y a dos pasos del sillón cruzándose de brazos con gesto autoritario—. Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que le dijiste cuando estuvimos allá, que era de ti de quien debía cuidarse, pero… Algo me dice que Henning no entendió con exactitud lo que quisiste prevenirle.

—Pues ese es su problema, que se joda —dictaminó Gustav con dureza, contrastando sus palabras con sus acciones, puesto que en su regazo Maxi se encontraba extasiado recibiendo caricias detrás de las orejas y en el lomo.

—Ya… Como sea —dijo Georgie, hastiada del tema y con una media mueca. Levantando los brazos al techo para desentumir sus músculos luego de los varios cientos de kilómetros que había recorrido para encontrarse ahí con Gustav, hizo crujir los huesos de su espalda uno a uno, y en el proceso la blusa que vestía se elevó por encima de su ombligo mostrando una amplia franja de piel desnuda sobre la cual los ojos de Gustav se fijaron sin demora.

Sin parpadear, el baterista humedeció los labios y después aspiró a profundidad.

Atenta al efecto que tenía en Gustav, Georgie bajó un brazo a su costado, y el otro lo extendió ante Gustav, que sujetó sus dedos sin hesitaciones.

—¿Vamos? —Le invitó Georgie—. Sé que debería de mostrar más modestia, pero no pensé en otra cosa durante la semana, y fue peor mientras manejaba. Una parte de mi cerebro estaba atento a la carretera, pero la mayor parte te tenía a ti como…

—¿Como? —Inquirió Gustav, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Georgie y tirando un poco de la bajista.

—No me hagas decirlo —musitó Georgie, delatando el origen sensual de sus fantasías al emitir un jadeo—. ¿Compraste lo que te pedí?

—Quizá un poco más que eso, pero más vale estar prevenidos.

—Perfecto.

Dejando a Maxi con un tazón de comida, otro de agua, y un juguete chillón al que en el acto atrapó entre sus dientes y dispuso para sus juegos, Georgie marcó el camino hacia su dormitorio y Gustav cerró la puerta detrás de ambos.

Un leve clic hizo eco en la alcoba, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó la más mínima atención mientras se miraban a los ojos y después procedían a desvestirse sin pudor alguno. Pantalones, camisetas, calcetines y ropa interior quedaron en un bulto entre los dos, y en medio de su espacio se unieron para un abrazo al que se ciñeron con un beso, y después Gustav cargó a Georgie a la cama y el resto se desdibujó mientras despacio hacían el amor sobre el cubrecama.

Aquel fue un martes de permanecer desnudos y en cama, salvo a eso de las dos de la tarde cuando Gustav se enfundó sus pantalones y le pagó al chico del reparto a domicilio por la pizza que habían pedido. Comieron, y después volvieron a hacer el amor (la cuarta vez), y cerraron aquel encuentro con la posibilidad de hacer de aquel día de la semana suyo de vuelta.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo para decirle a Henning —prometió Georgie horas después cuando luego de una ducha se encontraba lista para manejar de regreso a Hamburg.

—Yo haré lo mismo con Bianca —convino Gustav, también listo para marcharse.

Su despedida final fue en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, y de nueva cuenta fue Georgie quien se marchó primero mientras Gustav la observó conducir en dirección opuesta a la suya hasta que las luces de su vehículo se perdieron entre las de los demás automóviles en la calle.

Gustav no la envidiaba por el trayecto de tres horas que tenía por delante para volver a Hamburg, pero al contrario, la admiraba por la dedicación de su tiempo para hacer aquel viaje de ida y vuelta el mismo día sólo para verlo a él. El baterista no se iba a engañar atribuyendo aquel kilometraje al simple deseo sexual, porque el trasfondo en el que éste se desarrollaba tenía sus raíces en el vínculo indestructible bajo el cual él se escudaba al afirmar que de existir las almas gemelas ellos tenían que ser un par igual que lo eran los Kaulitz, pero tampoco quería depositar toda su fe en que ello sería la clave para en un día, en el futuro, volver a estar juntos.

Por una vez, Gustav no quería hacer planes que con toda seguridad se vendrían abajo porque estaba destinado a alcanzar el éxito en cada aspecto de su existencia menos en el plano amoroso (o sobretodo en el plano amoroso, según lo interpretara bajo uno u otro humor); Gustav quería vivir el presente, o al menos el ‘presente’ que abarcaba como máximo una semana de distancia entre fechas.

—Un martes a la vez —se dijo Gustav con iguales dosis de felicidad y tristeza inundando su corazón.

Igual que había sido en un pasado que ahora le resultaba remoto porque aquella, su habitación de la infancia, ya no existía más, ahora también sería su presente y su futuro.

A eso se habían visto reducidos, pero también había gratitud, y bajo esa visión que le permitía apreciar las dos caras de la misma moneda, Gustav dictaminó que de momento aquello le bastaba.

De nuevo, un martes a la vez.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
